Gary the Gaget Dude (Gary Numbah2): The Story of His Life
There were be pictures of scenes in each chapter and a picture of each of the characters. This is the story about Gary Numbah2's life. Characters GarytheGagetDude.png|Gary Numbah2 (played by me): The main character. Chill.png|Chill57181 (played by DK): Gary's best friend. JugJug.png|Jug Jug (played by Jugjug33): Gary's brother. Rsnail.png|Rsnail (played by himself): Gary's first friend. CampOwner.png|Mean Camp Owner: Gary, Chill and Jug Jug's nemesis Chapter 1: Birth Reptile Dude, better known as Gary the Gaget Dude or Gary Numbah2, was born on a small island called Adventure Island. He didn't fit in with his family, so at age 2, his parents but him in a boat and pushed him out into sea. He didn't see his parents or his younger brother who was born a year after him, Jug Jug, for a long while. His parents cried when he left. Chapter 2: Penguin Chat Island A week after he was pushed out into the ocean, Gary Numbah2 landed on a little island, called Penguin Chat. There was a few penguins living there, but the founder, Rsnail, went around the sea telling friends and family about the little island. One month later, the island was cracked, and Rsnail said it was time to leave. Rsnail, Gary Numbah2 and and the other fifteen residents got in a little boat and sailed out in the sea. Chapter 3: Jug Jug and Club Penguin Rsnail and Gary Numbah2 were the only survivors during a storm out on the sea. They crashed onto a small island. Rsnail decided to call it "Club Penguin". Gary thought it was a great name. A small boat crashed onto the island, close to the boat that Rsnail and Gary used. The penguin looked familiar to Gary, because it was his younger brother, Jug Jug! Gary was happy to see Jug Jug again, and Rsnail was glad to meet him. The three penguins built three igloos, each had a second story, basement, a living room and a kitchen. Chapter 4: Club Penguin's Population Grows It had been a month since Club Penguin was founded. There were public areas, and more penguin, meaning more igloos. Chill, the new penguin, made friends with Gary, Rsnail and Jug Jug. It was loads of fun. The four of them were best friends. A few days later, Gary, Chill and Jug Jug were recruted to a camp, where penguins learned to live in the wild. Rsnail, who was elected President of CP, was recruted, but was too busy. The next day, the three of them headed to the camp. Chapter 5: New Friends and a New Enemy There was a big truck comming up on the page. The group popped their heads out of a window. "Hey! There are quotes in the story now! Plus, Gary will now be called Gary when he's mentioned, to not confuse anyone," Jug Jug said cheerfully. "And I got's me a bell!" Chill screamed. The truck slid on some ice, then the three penguins flew from out the window and behind the little lodge behind the Ski Hill. They rolled by a Big Leauge Chew factory, and they rolled by Rsnail's camp. But then, the rolled into the Tallest Mountian. A big, green penguin with a red shirt, yellow hair and sunglasses came by. "You one of the new recrutes?" he asked. "I'm the coach, Coach Meaniepants." Coach Meaniepants gave them some hiking gear. "The camp's at the top of the mountian." Jug Jug, who had a fear of climbing, screamed. Chill grabbed his ear and dragged him as he climbed. Gary followed close behind. Few hours later, they were not even close to the top. A little penguin waved to them. "Hey, I'm Hat Pop! Me and my sibilings, Gknee19, Beanies94 and... well, uh.." THE FOURTH WALL IS BROKEN AT THIS POINT! "Well, the author forget's his name, but the four of us are heading to the boot camp. Are you?" the penguin asked. "Sure!" Chill and Jug Jug said together. Gary said yes, shortly afterwards. Chapter 6: The Night of Their Lives